jak_wytresowac_smoka_clubfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Be a RUNNER/Historie Tajemnicze Wyspy Berk
Kilka informacji na początek: Jest: -Stoick, -Valka, -(wymyśliłam brata Czkawki) imieniem Emund. Aha i Emud nie wie, że ma brata (Czkawkę) Nie ma: -Czkawka''' zaginął''' (miał zastąpić władzą Stoicka, no ale go nie ma to Emund będzie wodzem) Ogólne informacje: -'Nie tresują' smoków na Berk, -Jest toczona wojna na Berk pomiędzy smokami, -'Wszyscy' mają po 20 lat. (Oprócz Emunda on ma 18 lat). (Pogróbienie jest po to, żeby w trakcie czytania ktoś się nie zapytał: Ale Czkawka zginął-a tam pisałam Czkawka zaginął '''itp.Czyli nie zginął tylko '''zaginął). To moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc nie wiem czy się spodoba.No to nie ma poco dłużej ciągnąć.ZACZYNAMY!!!! 'Rozdział 1 - Niespodzianka + Zaskoczenie=Szczęśliwe Zakończenie ' Nastał ranek, Emund obudził się.Kiedy trochę oprzytomniał zobaczył rodziców trzymających tort z trochę niewyraźnym napisem ,,Sto Lat Emund", a na środku ,,18 lat". Valka- Sto lat Emund, kończysz dzisiaj 18 lat!! Emund- Mamo przecież nie jestem ślepy. Dajcie mi spokój, wrócę wieczorem. Stoick- Tylko nie zgub głowy-zaśmiewając się przy tym pod nosem. Emund-Ha ha ha bardzo śmieszne. Pa Emund wziął do torby rybę i poszedł ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na spacer koło Kruczego Urwiska. Nagle wyskoczyli zza krzaków straże Dagura Szalonego i związali wszystkich. Kiedy prowadzili ich do swoich lochów, Emund zauważył chłopca, który był ubrany w specjalny kostium, a na środku miał znak Berk. Emunda od razu to zainteresowało. Na głowie miał maskę przez, którą było tylko widać piękne zielone oczy, a z maski wychodziły pojedyncze włosy o kolorze brązu. Nagle chłopiec wstał i powiedział: Czkawka- Nie mało ci zakładników-wykrzykując te słowa usłyszał jęki smoka. Dagur- Nie. Czkawka- Przeciesż to ja cię zdradziłem, nie oni. Dagur przykładając usta do ucha chłopca powiedział: Dagur- To, że jesteś moim wspólnikiem nie znaczy, że nie mogę cię wsadzić do klatki.Za 10 minut napadamy na Berk, przygotuj się.Aha i jeżeli zaczniesz uciekać ze swoim smoczkiem podczas bitwy na Berk zabiję wszystkich, których tu złapałem. Czkawka- Jesteś podły, zabiję cię. Emund był tak blisko Dagura, że usłyszał to co mówił. Ku jemu zdziwieniu zachowywał się spokojnie. Dagur- Straż za 10 minut ze wszystkimi zakładnikami napadamy na Berk- i popatrzył się w stronę Czkawki. Chłopiec siadając do ciemnego kąta, modlił się. Akurat Emund znajdował się w celi obok. Czkawka chowając znak Berk do kieszeni szlochał. Powstrzymywał łzy z nadzieją, że nie umrze. Jeden ze strażników- Nie rycz, czas już na nas. Czakwka- Wcale nie ryczę! Jeden ze strażników- Stul pysk, no chyba, że chcesz pożegnać się ze smokiem! No choć Baranie. (Sorry za przekleństwa, ale myślałam, że tak będzie bardzie brutalnie). Dagur- No nareszcie! Czkawka próbował się uwolnić, ale się nie dało, ponieważ oni byli silniejsi za każdym razem. Dagur- No to zaczniemy co ja będę robić, który to jest syn wodza. Jeden ze strażników- Emund. O ten panie -Strażnik popchnął chłopca tak, że się przewrócił. Emund- Tak to ja.Czego chcesz! Dagur- To proste twojej śmierci. Czkawka-Panie zawszę chciałem być twoim sługą! Nie pozostało mi już nic w życiu, chcę być tobie oddany. rodziców nie mam wiec.Puśćcie mnie! Dagur- No dobra lecz jak coś pójdzie nie tak odbiorę chłopcu życie i twojemu smoku. Czkawka- Dobrze. Dagur- Rozkuć go!-słychać było stukot kajdan o podłogę. Dagur- No dobra plan jest taki.Ja będę stał na tej górze z chłopcem wodza, który zwisa nad przepaścią. A wy jako straże będziecie atakować Berk. Czkawka ty w powietrzu atakujesz. Rozdział 2 Wojna + Atak = Koszmar Zaczęła się wojna. Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem atakowali z góry, gdy nagle Dagur zauważył, że Wikingowie złapali chłopaka w sieć. Wojna przestała się toczyć bo Stoick zaatakował Dagura z tyłu i zabrał chłopca. Wraz z tym uwalniając przyjaciół Emunda. Czkawka- Szczerbatek, spokój.- wtedy wziął do ręki piekło i przeciął linę. Lecz Stoick go złapał za hełm i zawołał Valkę żeby wiedziała jak on wyglądał.(Dla jej bezpieczeństwa żeby rozpoznała napastnika) Stoick- Wrzucić go do lochu -kiedy chciał zdjąć hełm chłopiec wypowiedział te słowa: Czkawka- Szczerbek daj plazmę!!!Choć lecimy! Gdy już wzbili się w powietrze Stoick wziął i rzucił własnoręcznie robione liny, które zwiążą ludzką istotę.I tak się stało. Czkawka zlatywał na dół razem ze Szczerbatkiem, lecz gdy chciał wyciągnąć piekło zorientował się, że zostawił na wyspie. Sekundy dzieliły go od śmierci. Wtedy zagwizdał melodyjkę dobrze znaną Valce i w jednej chwili zobaczył wokół siebie pełno smoków, które go podniosły. Powiedział też coś w ich języku aby złapały też Mordkę. Czkawka- Nigdy nie zadzierajcie z panem smoków!- Wskoczył na Szczerbatka i wylądowali na wyspie. Kiedy chłopiec zamierzał wyciągnąć piekło, Valka zaczęła śpiewać tę melodię, którą on śpiewał. Zahipnotyzowała go swą piękną melodią, a od tyłu zaszedł go jakiś mieszkaniec wioski i uderzył go kamieniem w głowę, a smoki złapano w sieć. Rozdział 3 Katastrofa Nazajutrz Czkawka obudził się w celi. Znów szlochał z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń. Gdy chciał wyciągnąć z kieszeni znaczek Berk, widziała go Valka. Valka- Co tam masz? Czkawka- Nic takiego, taki znaczek wyspy. Nie wiem skąd to mam. A w ogóle co cię to interesuje!? Valka- Straż, zabierzcie go do mojego domu w kajdanach i niech też zobaczy swojego smoka. Czekam w domu. Perspektywa Czkawki: No i wzięli mnie za ręce i musiałem się oczywiście szarpać. Spojrzałem na siebie w kałuży. Widać było, że leci mi z tyłu głowy krew, ale na szczęście miałem kask na głowie. Ale jak mi może lecieć krew z głowy? Przecież miałem kask. No najwyraźniej miałem trochę zepsuty. No cóż. Bez perspektywy Czkawki: Czkawka- Szczerbatek, nic ci nie jest!!? Szczerbatek- Wrauuuuu (nie, ale to ty mnie w to wpakowałeś) Czkawka- No tak tak wiem, wynagrodzę ci to. Szczerbatek- WRAAAAAUUUUHFHS (NIE JESTEM TAKI PEWNY. POPATRZ CO MI ZROBILI!!!!!) Czkawka- No już dobrze. Nie złość się. Szczerbatek- jfeurhguehfuerhguierah (Jak najprędzej wydostań mnie stąd) Czkawka- Musisz czekać! Straż- Choćmy już. Z perspektywy Czkawki: Kiedy tak szliśmy wszyscy się na nas gapili. Wtedy zauważyłem jak na arenie mordują smoki. Bez perspektywy Czkawki: Czkawka- Co on robi?! Nie, on chyba nie chce zabić smoka?! -wyrwał się z rąk strażników i pobiegł w stronę areny, żeby uspokoić smoki. Czkawka- Spokój, już dobrze- kilku strażników złapało jednak chłopca i zaciągnęło w stronę domu Valki. Czkawka- NIEEEE,NIEEEEE!!!!!CO WY ROBICIE?!!!!- Na cały głoś się darł aż w końcu dotarli na miejsce. Rozdział 4 To nie może być prawda!! Valka -Witaj młodzieńcze. Czkawka- Witaj nieznajomo osobo przez, którą nie wiem po co tu jestem. Valka- Pokaż mi co miałeś w kieszeni. Czkawka- Nie! Valka- Dlaczego. Czkawka- Bo to jest jedyna pamiątka.........A w ogóle co cię to interesuje?! Valka- A zdejmiesz hełm? Czkawka-Nie udostępniam nieznajomym moich informacji! Valka- A co ci się stało w rękę? Stoick, choć tu. Czkawka- O nie znowu on! Valka- NIe bój się nas. My jesteśmy twoimi......... rodzicami.Pokaż nam ten znaczek. Czkawka- Macie. I co nie ma nic ciekawego. To mogę już iść bo naprawdę mi się nudzi. Valka,Stoick- Nie! Czkawka- Czemu! Valka,Stoick- Bo jesteś naszym synem! Czkawka- Nie! To nie dorzeczne. Ja straciłem rodziców 20 lat temu! Valka- My też straciliśmy 20 lat temu syna. Stoick- No to może jak znasz już prawdę to zdejmiesz tę maskę? Czkawka- I co aż tak źle? Valka- WOW! Czkawka- Nie dobrze mi. Zanim upadnę uwolnijcie smoka. On nic wam nie zrobi, tylko powiedzcie na głos te słowa ,,Sinsi tali", beze mnie nie odleci, bo mu lotka odpadła,a bez mojej nogi już nigdy. No chyba,że sprzęt poprzestawiam. Valka- Synu!- w ostatniej chwili go złapała. Rozdział 5 To nie może być prawda cz.2!!!!! 5 dni później: Valka- Emund chodź tu. Ja z ojcem mamy ci coś do powiedzenia! Emund- Tak? Stoick- Siadaj. Emund- Boję się. Valka- Nie musisz się bać. Stoick- Bo wiesz my myśleliśmy, że jeszcze nie, bo jesteś za młody, ale prawda zawsze wyjdzie. No bo yyyy tyy masz ...........................brata. Emund- Wow,gdzie on jest? Valka-Do dzisiaj nie wiedzieliśmy. On jest tutaj. Ten co zaatakował Berk. Emund- Mamo, bo ja go widziałem w więzieniu i mówił tam coś, że poco przywlokłeś innych zakładników, skoro masz mnie.Na mnie chcesz się zemścić. I później Dagur przybliżył usta to ucha i podsłuchałem jak mówił, że niewiele czasu ci zostało żeby przeżyć, i ze za 10 min napadamy na Berk.A on w obronie powiedział Ty podły draniu,zabiję cię.I byliśmy w twierdzy to on chciał się do nich dołączyć bo nic mu w życiu nie zostało rodziców nie ma itp. Stoick- Wow. Czkawka- Coś przegapiłem? Rozdział 6 Balowanie w Twierdzy. Stoick- Emund weź idź na Arenę i powiedz, ze dzisiaj wszyscy mają się stawić w Twierdzy za 10 minut. Emund- Dobrze. 10 minut później. Stoick- Eee Czkawka, tak? Valka- Stoick! Stoick- Co? 20 lat go nie było. Valka- Czkawka nie przejmuj się nim. Stoick- Czkawka włóż na głowę hełm, żeby wiesz wyglądało to tak, że jeszcze nie wiemy, że jesteś naszym synem. Czkawka- Ok. Stoick- Słuchajcie. Tego oto młodzieńca skazujemy na uwolnienie. I zamieszkanie tutaj. Wszyscy- Cooo dlaczego? Valka- Bo......To........Nasz..........Syn. Wszyscy- Coooooo?? Czkawka-Nie cieszycie się?-Po tych słowach zdjął hełm. Wszyscy-O matko! Astrid- Emund trzymaj mnie, bo zemdleje. Stoick- A to, że znaleźliśmy syna będzie wodzem. Emund- Ale tato! Valka- Gdyby się nie pojawił to ty byś był wodzem, ale on się zjawił. Emund- No dobrze. I wszyscy balowali przez 2 dni, lecz nagle.....CDN Rozdział 7 Balowanie w Twierdzy cz2. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania